


honey, it’s cold outside.

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Happy “Honey I’m Home Day”, M/M, Post-Canon, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 04:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: On a cold, winter night, Goro can’t wait to get home after a long night at work.





	honey, it’s cold outside.

**Author's Note:**

> happy honey im home day!! (and happy birthday to me too ♪(๑ᴖ◡ᴖ๑)♪ )

As Goro stepped outside the precinct, the harsh winter air bit at his rosy cheeks. It was another late night at the precinct- he checked his watch- it was almost 2 A.M. at this point. 

These late nights had been more frequent as of late, but he knew it came with the territory of being a detective. A real one this time.

It was hard to believe that only four years ago he’d been completely at rock bottom; a false idol with no friends and no place in the world. Only with the help of the hands held out to him was he able to pull his way through the pit he’d made for himself. Looking back, Goro wished it had been easy. All he did back then was lash out at other people’s kindness because he didn’t take it at face value. Back then, he felt like there had to be an underlying motive to everyone’s cordial smiles and gentle tones. He’d never been so glad to be wrong.

And four years later, Goro was finally free. He had a _life_ now, and a _future_. Things that he’d never expected to ever gain. The chains on his heart had all but disappeared. They were still present, of course, but never as often as before. Goro wouldn’t allow them to shackle him any longer.

He had been reborn, and (as he looked down at the band of silver resting on his left hand) with a new name to boot. 

_Goro Kurusu._

Even thinking about it made warmth fill his chest.

Goro pulled up his scarf to hide his reddened cheeks from the icy air, and strolled to the station. He should hurry; there was somebody waiting for him at home, after all.

When on the subway, his thoughts wandered once more. Akira was probably asleep by now. While he did tend to be more of a night owl more than an early bird, Akira slept like a cat- as much as possible and deeply. It was one of the many endearing qualities that his partner possessed. 

Soon Goro got off at their stop and made his way towards the apartment that he and Akira shared. It was nothing like the detached apartment Goro had owned in highschool. _That_ apartment was barren, empty and devoid of anything that proved it didn't come straight out of a catalogue. Instead it was vibrant and full of memories that the two shared with not only themselves, but their friends as well. 

….And apparently it was also freezing. Seriously, was the heat even on? He stepped inside the apartment and sighed. Goro was aware that Akira liked to sleep in cold rooms, but this wasn’t that much warmer than it was outside! He lightly walked into the bedroom, cautious of squeaky floorboards. (It probably didn’t matter though. Akira could sleep through almost anything that wasn’t touching him. Goro was lucky to move around so much whenever he had night terrors. He definitely felt bad for waking him though, but felt less bad when Akira assured him it was fine.) 

He looked down at the former thief, curled up with Morgana like an animal looking for warmth under the comforter. Akira looked so serene as the moonlight hit his face and illuminated his beauty. Goro admired the way his dark eyelashes rested upon his cheeks. 

Goro was so lucky.

He changed into his pajamas quickly, eager to finally rest his heavy eyes for the night. Once he had done so, he pulled the blanket upwards so that he could slip inside without disturbing Akira too much. (He failed.)

Akira stirred and turned to him, wrapping his arms around Goro and pulling him closer. The brunette instantly felt his husband’s warmth seep into his entire body. He rested his head on top of Goro’s, obviously barely awake. “Oh...welcome home, Goro.” His voice was hoarse as he let out a sleepy smile.

Goro kissed his forehead and pulled him closer, putting his head under Akira’s chin as the two of them laid down. “Honey, I’m home.” He replied, smiling into the skin of the other’s neck.

“You’re back awfully late.” Akira said, and Goro wrapped his arms tighter around his husband, feeling the warmth only grow between the two of them, as it would continue for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it...feedback is appreciated <3
> 
> find me on twitter @laevxteins


End file.
